User talk:Fang³
Welcome! FangSylux, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 11:26, April 11, 2012 RE: Walkthroughs Eh, we don't really support walkthroughs and the like on this wiki. GameFAQs and Strategy Wiki exist. We do however, list what expansions are in which rooms for Prime. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sylux No, not yet. Maybe in a longer time. I just don't think I'm responsible enough, and I always turn to Admins for questions. I'm worried that people would ask me for questions I don't know the answers too, and therefore I'll be unreliable. Maybe I'll apply for a lower rank like patroller or rollbacker. Thanks for telling me though. It's nice having supporters and I respect you for that. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) FAQ Can you leave any suggestions for our FAQ on Wikitroid talk:FAQ? Thanks! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey man, you know that guy on Youtube that replied to you? HunterGust12? Well, that was me. Also, you didn't have a user page, so I had a very hard time trying to find a way to reply to you. I apologize for this, but the only way I could contact you normally was by creating a page for you. I'm sorry if you didn't want that, and feel free to fix it. However, the page was incredibly minor. In fact, click you name on a talk page. You'll see your page. I'm sorry if you don't like it or you didn't want anyone to edit your page. Of course, there isn't much to edit... see you around. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Story Yeah, I haven't even started the actual game, I'm just concepting the story. It's called Metroid legacy, and if you want an incredibly vague beggining of it, click here: http://metroidfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid:_Legacy Feel free to add stuff.... it needs serious attention. Later. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) fdjg'lserkg That's alright. I didn't know anything when I first joined... Also, you didn't sign your name (GASP!!!) so amke sure you do that. You can customize your page too. Just press edit and chatter away. Err... type. Oh well. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:55, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, since we're both Sylux, and considering the SA-X style name, You could be F-Sylux (Or whatever you want to be called) and I'll stick with SX-X. How's that so we don't call each other Sylux all the time? That might be confusiong. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:58, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course. And that is a badass pic on your page. Like the light suit, kinda. Mine's like the Phazon suit. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 14:07, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello! Hey there. Glad to see another Australian, when the internet is swamped with Japs and Americans ^^ Just remember to sign your name and put the time with four tildes (~~~~). It's necessary on talk pages. 03:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) And my colors (Black) should be for snipers and scouts. Gold (the pic on my page) should be for speacialists. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 10:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Put your ideas on my game blog. Also, it could be like Co-op. search up Metroid 1.5 in the search bar and read everything. It's early concept for Echoes, but the story sounds more like Other M. Anyway, there is a multiplayer option where everyplayer has different abilities (like LEGO video games like Star Wars or Batman) to complete objectives. But remember, ideas go on my blog. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 10:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC) But did you see the Co-op part? And if you think Metroid 1.5 would have ruined Metroid, it looks like Other M took a lot of influenced. I wonder why people didn't like it... -_- Actually, I liked it a lot. Except Samus's personality. What happened to the sexy badass who killed everything that moved? Ah well. She must be aging. XD MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 10:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) The CO-op would only be for multiplayer. Or like Spirit Tracks. But I guess they didn't want to give Samus too much emotion. I mean, one of the original ideas was to make it feel like you were Samus. But I'm not a Chozo fused walking GLaDOS from portal. Lol. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 11:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Hello, I would like to just make a statement concerning you're recent edits. As an admin, I look through all the edits made throughout the day, and it has occurred to my attention that your edits consist mostly of social messages to other users (here is your and ). Now, generally social interaction within the community is welcomed; however, let me remind you that this is an encyclodpedia, not a social networking site. There are places that are better suited for that, such as our own IRC channel. But when it comes to your edits here on site, please aim to contribute to the encyclopedia. Thanks in advance, --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) A job You can give reason for your absence on the missing list... otherwise, there isn't much to do now adays... MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: ..? You just showed me a blank userpage. It does that for all accounts across wikia. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Aw, thanks man. BTW, I added you to my friend list on MPH. I'm happy you remembered my passing of age. :D Sylux X 11:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Enemy scans Oh, don't add the enemy scans, typically we leave those out and just let people go to their articles. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also, skip the doors too. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh ok, do I need to add links in the scans? FangSylux 23:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::If they have articles, you should. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::By the way, you can remove the Data thing once you add all the scans, all that is is just saying that the scans are missing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) If you are hitting the rooms, take a second to make sure that the stuff you are linking to (enemies, scans, etc.) include the location categories for that area/planet. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 08:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) 3DS About, sorry I didn't reply. My internet was busted or something that day. Anyway, my bro has one, but he's sort of territorial about it. I'll ask him. Sylux X 02:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Category Locations I wouldn't add that to each of the rooms, there are simply far too many rooms, and you can already access Category:Rooms from the main Locations category. I'm not sure if you should add it to areas like Bryyo Fire either, I'd have to check the category. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Volcano You see, I sorta changed my mind on everything partially through the RfA, as indicated by the striked through letters. So I'm not sure on how I view that anymore. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok nevermind Fang 02:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature OK, it seems that you copy pasted something from the editor when it appears the intention was to copy paste from the actual page. You're using the special code for certain characters that are normally converted to code, when instead, you should be using the actual characters. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rollback Thanks. Sylux X 13:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Nice one Well done. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Uh...Sorry, I don't know what happened... Fang (talk) 01:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) American Spelling Don't worry about changing spellings between American or European styles. It's an English wiki, so spellings in both styles are accepted and no style is preferred over the other. The Exterminator {ADMIN}Talk • • 04:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thank you Ex (nice sig template, btw;). Fang 04:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, no prob. Thanks though yours looks neat too, and I noticed you changed your username a while back. Didn't like having a name too close to Sylux_X? ;) '''The Exterminator {ADMIN}Talk • • 04:25, September 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Word Bubble You might want to look at Wikitroid:Requests for Comment. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 09:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, could you please delete this? Thanks, '''Fang 09:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Shanks dawg. Perhaps the queen and I share some kind of satanic bond or something. XD Sylux X 22:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC)